


¿Cómo es volar?

by Morde



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, dragones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morde/pseuds/Morde





	¿Cómo es volar?

— Papá.  
— Dime, hijo.  
— ¿Cómo es volar?

Salamence le dirigió una mirada sonriente a Bagon y respondió:

— Volar es quitarte los límites de encima. Dejar que el viento meza tu cuerpo. Y sentirte la criatura más poderosa de este mundo. Volar es maravilloso, hijo.

Bagon se iba ilusionando más con cada palabra que su padre pronunciaba. El brillo de sus ojos hizo a Salamence añadir:

— ¿Quieres probarlo?  
— ¡Sí! —asintió Bagon de forma enérgica. Salamence agachó entonces sus patas y plegó sus alas.  
— Entonces sube.

Bagon escaló sin dudarlo el cuerpo de su padre hasta situarse en su espalda. Salamence volvió a desplegar sus alas y echó a volar. El asombro de Bagon fue tal que quiso imitar a su padre y saltó de su lomo hacia el vacío…

Salamence recogió a su hijo tras algunas decenas de metros de caída y le reprendió:

— Podrías haberte hecho daño.  
— Lo siento —aun así Bagon estaba feliz de estar volando con su padre—. ¿Podré hacerlo algún día?  
— Claro que sí —respondió Salamence con una sonrisa—. Cuando seas más grande y fuerte.

Bagon sonrió también. Sabía que podría volar en un futuro y era cuestión de volver a intentarlo…


End file.
